


Ice Age: Beyond the Horizon

by MageWarrior



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Set after the Collision Course, the herd is now safe from the asteroid and everyone are now living in peace until new sabre packs came in peace to live in peace with the herd in the valley. Years later, a big had separated the herd and were forced to move away from their homes.
Relationships: Desoto/ Dira (OC) (Ice Age), Diego & Manny & Sid (Ice Age), Diego and Dira, Diego/Shira (Ice Age), Ellie/Manny (Ice Age), Julian/Peaches (Ice Age), Shira and Dira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new fanfic! 
> 
> I want to give it a try on making something new. I do love the movie series of Ice Age. And I had decided that i want to write more on Diego and Shira since i have felt that their story was incomplete in the 5th movie. So, i decided to make a new fanfic with them having cubs. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Enjoy reading. And comment and give feedback.

It was a peaceful and quiet day in the valley where the herd resided. Everything was perfect. Just the way they liked it. It was just how they would imagined it. Diego looked over at his mate, Shira who was having a conversation with Ellie and Peaches.

He smiled seeing his mate is glowing. She was smiling beautifully in the morning with their cub coming along the way. In a few months, their cub will come into their lives. He will try and raise his cub in a safe place.

“Hey, buddy. You look excited.” Manny smiled as he nudged his trunk on the orange sabre.

“Ah, you know. The cub. Being a father. It is all exciting but scary.” Diego voiced his concerns to his best friend. He was unsure he was fit to be a father. Sure, he looked after Peaches for a few months and he looked after her very well. He is worried how he’ll raise his own cub.

“You’ll be fine. If you needed help. I will be here. And Sid will be. Sometimes. Maybe.” Manny said while Diego chuckled in amusement.

Shira’s eyes lit up and then nuzzled her mate lovingly. “How is our little ankle biter?” Diego asked with a smile while looking at the bump.

“Oh, she’s doing fine.” Shira replied.

“You think it’s a girl?” Manny asked the two sabres.

“We both do. Or we could be having a baby boy?” Diego wondered. “But what matters is that we are having a cub of our own.”

“That is exciting, Uncle Diego.” Peaches smiled. “I hope I could see my baby cousin soon! I know you two will be great parents.”

“Oh, you will soon, Peaches. Soon, honey.” Ellie smiled as the two sabres nuzzled each other lovingly. While hearing Sid, Crash and Eddie were deciding on who will baby sit the cub, or cubs. Everyone sighed in annoyance and then all moved on with their daily activities.

Diego and Shira had made their den in the mountains in a cave with trees and a little river stream and could see the whole view of the valley and their friends and family. And they thought it would be safe for their cub.

In a few months, Shira went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl. They both were relieved that the baby was healthy. They were glad to have their baby girl in their lives. “Dira. That sounds like a perfect name for her.” Diego said softly.

“Hmm, I agree.” Shira sighed contentedly while licking her cub lovingly. Welcoming her into the world with the herd looking at her with love. They all welcomed Dira into the herd and into the world with the animals.

As years passed, the herd was growing bigger and bigger. One night, a pack of sabres up from the mountains came for a truce to live with the herd with Manny’s and Diego’s consent. The herd and the animals were all reluctant. But yet, they would cooperate with the peaceful truce to living together with the sabres act as protectors of the valley.

With the sabres living with the herd, Dira grew up with other sabres around her age. Though, she looked different due to her stripes with orange and white fur compared to the other sabres. Her sabre teeth are the same length as her mothers. She has green and blue eyes with stripes on her back. 

Dira was exploring the forest with her friends, Trix and Lily. They were running around in the forest playing. Until they heard a mighty and proud roar from the distance. “What was that?” Trix asked as she looked around in the forest.

“I don’t know. We should not be in this part of the forest.” Lily said as she stood closely to Dira who looked up at the mountains. She always wondered what’s up in the mountains. Then the girls heard their fathers were coming.

Dira saw her dad coming towards her with a smile. “What’s wrong, ankle biter?”

“Papa, what do you think it’s up there in the mountains?” Dira asked curiously as she looked up at the mountain.

“I don’t know, kiddo. Come on. We promised to visit the others. Don’t want Mom to wait.” Diego replied as he nudge her gently, and started to walk with her following him with a smile.

Shira licked her daughter and gave her some food to eat while hearing the roar from the mountains again. They both looked at each other worriedly while the pack leaders were telling them not to cross the gorge at all costs. Not knowing what lies out there.

Manny was aware of the dangers from the mountains. “What do you suppose is up there?” Sid asked his two best friends.

“I don’t know. Keep an eye out. Julian and I will keep an eye out during the night. Diego, you stay with your family. Sid, look after the others with Ellie.” Manny ordered as everyone complied.

At night, Diego was looking on the edge of the cliff in front of his den and heard Shira coming out. “Diego, go to sleep. You have been up since dinner.”

“I know. I just felt that I needed to keep an eye for tonight. Is Dira asleep?” Diego asked.

Shira nodded with a smile. “She’s out like a light. She is safe here. With us and the herd. I am sure everything will be fine.” Diego nodded reluctantly with Shira nuzzling against him with a smile. They both watched the stars above them as they twinkled brightly and saw a shooting star.

(~)

In the early morning, Dira woke up from her sleep to see the sunrise. She gasped happily and then ran back inside the cave to wake up her parents. “Papa, Mama! Come on! The sun is going to be up!” Dira exclaimed as she chewed on her father’s ear.

“Oh, Dira, it’s too early for this.” Diego groaned as he opened his green-hazel eyes, smiled as he was still happy to see his daughter.

“Come on! You promised!” Dira exclaimed as she pouted with Shira laughed lightly as she licked her head.

“Okay, the both of us will be up.” Shira smiled. Dira wagged her tail back and forth as she smiled brightly and ran out of their cave with her parents following her.

Diego and Shira were on the edge of the cliff with Dira watching the sunrise. There was so many beautiful colours in the sky with the clouds coming in. The view was so beautiful and breathtaking. This makes Dira wanted to do more adventures in the unknown.

“What do you think is out there?” Dira asked her mom with a smile.

“Plenty of adventures are out there. I’m sure a holiday won’t hurt. All we need to do is ask Uncle Manny and Aunt Ellie.” Shira smiled at her daughter.

“Ooh, that means we could go to the beach again?” Dira asked with her tail wagging again in excitement.

“Of course, we can ankle biter.” Diego smiled with Shira smiling at her daughter lovingly. “Okay, you can go and have fun. Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Okay!” Dira nodded as she ran along into the forest to have fun with her friends. Leaving her parents be by themselves as they decided to go and check on the rest of the herd in the valley.

“She’s growing up so fast.” Diego sighed, now knowing what it feels to be a father. “Now I know how Manny felt. All these responsibilities as a father.”

“Oh, you will be fine, Diego. She’ll be fine. We just need to guide her to the right path, just like how you convinced me to join you and the herd. You changed my life for the better. And you gave me the chance to become a mother and be your wife.” Shira smiled. “I’m grateful to have the both of you in my life.”

Diego smiled and looked into her blue eyes. “And I am grateful that you came in my life as well. And blessing us with her. With our daughter, Dira.”

In the forest, Dira was exploring the forest and walked around seeing other animals playing in the field. Her eyes perked up hearing other sabres were talking with the other animals about something that Dira could not understand.

Dira slowly walked away to where the children were playing. She saw Trix and Lily were with their mothers. “Hello.” Dira greeted politely to their mothers, who smiled at her, then looked at her two best friends.

“Hey, Trix, Lily wanna play?” Dira asked.

“Sorry, I promised that I would be with my brothers for lessons.” Trix said.

“Yeah, and I’ll be in my trip with my parents.” Lily said to Dira. “We’re sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be going on my trip with my family soon as well.” Dira smiled and then let them do their plans for the day while she walked around and see what does keep her busy. Then she saw the way into the gorge. She looked down and saw dead trees and grass down below.

Dira raised an eyebrow and then curiosity got the better of her and she climbed down the rocks to see what was in the gorge and see why everyone was worried about the place. She sniffed the ground and looked around with curiosity and wonder.

Then suddenly she got bumped by someone. “Ow! Watch where you were going?” Dira growled.

“Maybe you should watch you were going too!” exclaimed another sabre. He looked like he has stripes as well and had a tail that looked longer than most sabres. He also has a little mane and he had bluish green eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that anyone has lived in these parts.” Dira said, standing up on all of her paws.

“Oh, well, I don’t get why everyone was scared of this place.”

“I guess there are some other animals in the mountains.” Dira said and then turned to young cub. “What’s your name?”

The young boy looked at Dira and saw her light blue-purple eyes. they were the most brightest and beautiful colour he had ever seen. “Uh, the name is Desoto.”

“My name is Dira. Nice to meet you.” Dira smiled politely at him.

Desoto smiled lightly at her, unsure he should be friends with her or not. Since he is a nobody and no one cares for him anyway. “So, you around here?”

“Yes, in the valley. With my parents and the herd, also with a small pack of sabres.” Dira replied as she pointed where the other animals are. “Just right there.”

Desoto looked at where she was looking and saw many other animals. He saw how peaceful they looked, and they look so content with their lives. He wished he could have that. He looked over at Dira and said. “Must have been a peaceful life.”

“Yes, but I want an adventure out there. Somewhere in the great distance. Someday.” Dira replied as she sat down.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Desoto said, understanding what she was feeling and then heard low growling and snarling from behind him. He lowered his ears and then knew that trouble was coming along the way. He saw someone in the smoke in the gorge.

“Oh, no. You better get going.” Desoto warned to Dira.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dira asked worriedly as she looked around and heard snarling. She stood up on all fours.

She saw lions coming their way, growling at Dira and Desoto moved in front of her protectively even though they just met. Then they heard a mammoth coming their way. “Uncle Manny!” Dira cried out to him as he wrapped his trunk around her.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Manny asked her worriedly. He also saw another sabre or lion? he couldn’t tell the difference. Then Sabres came and saw what was happening with Diego going straight to Dira and licked her.

“Dira, I told you not to go to the gorge.” Diego scolded her.

“I’m sorry, Papa, I was making a new friend.” Dira said with her father looking at Desoto was being scolded by the mountain lions. He also saw that he looked like a sabre tooth tiger and has a little mane.

Diego stood in front of his daughter protectively with the leader of the Lions walking towards them. “Sorry about that. We were just passing by.” Said one of the leaders of the Lions.

“No problem. And uh, are you looking for a place to stay. You are welcome to stay with us. With the herd.” Diego offered.

“No, thank you. We are just residing in the mountains.” Replied one of the leaders. “And as for Desoto. He is a half breed of a Lion and Sabre. Be careful with animals like him. He doesn’t belong anywhere but with us. Sorry if he is bothering your daughter.”

“No, no. It’s all good.” Diego said as he looked down at Dira who was standing in between Manny’s legs.

“And Desoto is more than welcome to stay with us.” Manny offered.

“Ahh, no. No. We don’t want trouble with the other sabres.”

“No, no trouble.” Manny insisted as he looked down at his niece who was staying close to her father as she looked confused on why the lions and the pack was growling at each other.

“Sorry. But no. He still will stay with us. And we will be leaving now. Thank you for your cooperation.” Said the leader as he walked off with Desoto following with a crestfallen look.

The sabres all looked at Dira, to see if she had any injuries. They all looked worried whereas Diego and Manny knew what was going on. They could see that she had made a friend who was a half breed.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s go home.” Manny said to Dira who nodded silently. They didn’t get the chance to say good bye to her new friend. Hopefully, she’ll see him soon. But after their short meeting. They didn’t see each other again. Dira didn’t know why he didn’t come back or came to see her.

**Years Later…**

The deer was in the field eating some grass and was aimlessly eating all he could in the field. Then three sabres were growling lightly and softly as they were stalking their prey. They were dead silent as the deer heard a twig snapped.

The three sabres all stopped and then saw the mountain lions were also after the deer. They snarled under their breath until they scared the deer as it trampled on the two sabres who turns out to be Trix and Lily. “After him!” Trix shouted as she ran after the deer with the other two mountain lions after the deer.

The other sabre was a newly trained hunter and caught up with the girls, running after the deer and the mountain lions through the forest. Then appeared a grownup Dira came running to hunt down the deer as she snarled at the lions and they all growled at each other.

Dira ran up the hill with a lion behind her. She growled and tried to stay out of their sight. She made a turn and then tried to pounce on the deer but accidentally pounced on her friend. “Sorry, Trix.” Dira quickly apologised and then they both ran after the deer.

Lily was cornered by two mountain lions with the deer running away. They all growled at each other and roared furiously at each other. Dira knocked down one female lioness onto the ground as they fought against each other.

Then there was a roar from a high cliff and saw the leader of the Sabres. And also the leader of the Mountain Lions came to break up the fight. Dira got off the lioness and snarled at the other lions as she helped her two friends.

“I thought we all agreed. No more fighting.”

“Sorry, Pedro. My Lions are not just getting in touch with the rules.”

“It is alright, Micah.” Pedro said as Diego came by his side and looked at Dira who has some scratches on her legs.

“I think your lions were rough not like the last time.” Diego commented as Micah growled lightly and got his lions back to their homes while Dira and the girls were going back to their dens with disappointed looks on their faces.

Pedro sighed heavily with Diego by his side watching his daughter’s every step she took in the forest. “This happened for the third this week. Hope there will be no trouble next time they come here.”

“I hope so. Manny has been seeing more of the mountain lions in the south. Probably looking for food.” Diego said. “I’ll better get going to the herd. I’ll tell them what had happened today during the hunt.”

Pedro nodded. “Good luck with your daughter, Diego.”

Diego and Dira walked back to their home with the whole herd already there for suppertime. Shira was about to greet her family with a smile but suddenly saw scratches in her legs and face. Dira glanced at her mother, then moved to go inside the den with Manny and Ellie along with Peaches and Julian watching.

“What happened, buddy?” Sid asked worriedly as he watched Dira going inside the cave.

“The Mountains lions came back for the third time.” Diego replied with a heavy sigh.

“Not those lions again.” Manny muttered angrily as everyone nodded, knowing that the mountains can be a bothersome all these years. Peaches and Ellie looked inside the cave looking at Dira who laid down on the ground quietly.

“I’ll go and try to cheer her up.” Julian offered as he went inside, towards the young teenaged sabre who was laying down on the floor, resting from the hunt.

“Hey, uh, I know you feel bombed about the hunt. Uh, how about you watch the mammoths match in the forest near the lake? It’ll cheer you up.” Julian offered. “My team and Peaches will play as well. But uh, Peaches can’t so she’s pregnant and all. Maybe you can fill in for her?”

“No. thank you.” Dira replied.

“Uh, oh, yeah, sure. Just think about it, alright, kiddo. The race is early on today.” Julian said as he walked out of the den. “She’s not coming out for the race.”

“Well, at least you tried.” Shira said sincerely and then looked down where the rest of the sabres were, and they were all called in for a meeting. Diego and Shira looked at each other and looked at their friends, seeing that they can look after Dira for a couple of minutes.

(~)

Dira finally came out of the cave with her own mother convincing her to get more sunshine before nightfall. She decided to see the race that the sabres are participating in. She heard the girls were fangirling over the most popular sabre, named Steel.

She rolled her eyes and then saw her little friend Dove flew past by. Also annoyed by Steel’s constant need of attention and popularity that has been rising. “Should we skip the race, Dira?”

“No. My parents will kick me out of the den as soon as I come back.” Dira replied as Trix and Lily came to her side.

“Oh, don’t you just love this time of the year? The race is finally here!” Trix exclaimed excitedly as she jumped around as she watched all of the sabres lining up for a race. The mammoths including Julian was watching over the race.

The girls watched as Steel was ready to run along with the other sabres and Julian blew the horn. The race had started with the sabres roaring and racing each other along the path in the forest. Dira watched with an unimpressed look until the animals all gasped and shouted with voices overlapped. Much to the girls’ confusion and Dove flew up to see what was going on and gasped.

“What is Dove?” Trix asked.

“It’s…” Dira gasped and watched as the familiar feline running along the racing path far behind from the other sabres. “Desoto?”

“Oh, what is he up to?” Lily asked.

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t even know that he came back.” Dira said as she smiled a bit. She was surprised by his return to the valley after so many years.

Desoto was catching up to the other competitors in the race track but got called out by the other sabres. They all snarled and growled at him. “Hey, get out of the race, half breed!”

Desoto just grinned and ignored them as he kept on running freely in the race track. He made a turn to go for a short cut that goes straight to the finish line and heard Dira was cheering on him. She was smiling brightly seeing him again after so many years.

Desoto ran to the finish line and everyone seemed to cheer on him, and the other sabres caught up to them. Some got twigs and got wet on the way while he went to a short cut. “What? Too tiring for you?” Desoto asked in a deep and gruff voice with a grin.

“You don’t get to be here, half-breed.” Steel snarled at him.

Desoto didn’t flinch from where he was standing and still grinned. Steel scoffed and walked off with the other sabres glaring at him for ruining the race. The young half-breed shock his head and then looked at Dira who smiled at him.

“Uh, hi.” Desoto smiled nervously.

“Hi. It is good to see you again.” Dira replied with a gentle smile. She saw that he has a small mane around him with more sharp sabre teeth. He still looks the same except for the scar on his left eyebrow. That was never there before when they first met.

“Ahem, I heard about the hunt. Sorry if one of my pals ruined your hunt.” Desoto apologised.

Dira shock her head with a slight frown. “No. No. There is always next time. It was not really my first hunt.”

“Oh. That’s… that’s uh, great. That you are hunting now.” Desoto said awkwardly as he looked around the place.

“So, where have you been all this time?” Dira asked.

Desoto’s ears were pinned against his head and looked away. “I was sent away for training up further in the mountains. My leader convinced me to do extreme training. He made feel like I have a place there than here. Your sabre packs seemed not to be welcoming here.”

“Well, my herd is always more than to welcome you in our home.” Dira offered with a slight smile.

Desoto was about to say something until the leaders of the packs came to the scene with Diego looking between the two. “Desoto, welcome back. I have heard you came back from your training.” Pedro greeted formally at the half-breed.

“Yes, I just came back today.” Desoto replied as Dira stepped away from him with a frown and let Pedro and Desoto talk.

“I take it things are doing alright on your end.” Pedro said as he stood tall. Desoto glanced over at Dira who stood beside her father with the other sabres looking at him. Looks of disgust and hate. He frowned and then looked at Pedro who was still waiting for him to speak up.

“Y-yes, sir. I did training with the lions.” Desoto spoke up. Loud enough for everyone to hear. He knew how much everyone hate half-breed. Desoto could tell that he was not welcomed in the valley. He could hear the whispers from the other animals as they all stare at each other then back at him.

Pedro nodded and then saw the Lions came to aid him with the sabres and lions growling at each other. “Well, it is good to see you again, Desoto. I think your friends are here for you.”

Desoto looked back and sighed. “I’ll never bother you or your pack.” He glanced at Dira before leaving with his friends to the mountains. Dira was about to follow but the other sabres stopped her, she looked at Desoto who also looked at her before he left with his friends.

As everyone calmed down, Diego and Dira walked back to their den. Diego looked over at his daughter who was quiet the whole trip to their den. They both went into the cave with Shira greeting her daughter with a smile and nuzzled against her mate. “I heard that Desoto returned back to the valley and interrupted a race.” Shira said with a smile.

“Yes, Mom. He did. Made Steel furious though.” Dira chuckled as she laid next to her younger brother.

“Hmm, I like the kid. He reminds me of me during my younger years.” Shira hummed as she walked towards her children. “And I know many others aren’t exactly warming up to Desoto and we have nothing to be worried about when you are friends with him.”

“Mom, he is a half mountain lion and half sabre. He says he is more welcomed in mountains. He thinks it’s better if he stays up there.” Dira said.

“Well, you never know if the two of you will meet again.” Diego said as he laid down on the ground, getting ready to sleep with his wife beside him.

“And you’ll never know, maybe something good will happen.” Shira winked at her daughter who playfully rolled her eyes and went to sleep with her brother cuddling in close to her.

(~)

Desoto went back to the mountains and walked back to his home in a cave with a rugged bird coming down to greet him. “Welcome back from training.”

“Hey, Claude.” Desoto greeted with a grin as he got a shell for his water. He placed it underneath a leaf where the water was falling down. “I’ve seen her again. Dira.”

“Ahh, and that’s the first thing you have ever done when you came back. Just to see her again after all these years.” Claude grinned at his companion.

“Heh, she’s changed. She’s now a hunter. And now, lots of boys are after her.” Desoto said. “Especially that sabre. Names Steel.”

“I have heard of him. Not really a good marrying material.” Claude said as he walked off with his tail feather got caught by Desoto’s paw abruptly.

“What…was…that?” Desoto asked slowly with Claude gulping nervously, thinking he had said too much.

“Ahh, well I uh, Steel is not marrying material?” Claude chuckled nervously.

Desoto narrowed his eyes at his friend as he growled softly with Claude looking at him with no fear detected in his face. “The sabres had announced that Steel and Dira will be mates for life by the next full moon.”

Desoto’s face fell and looked away as he let his tail feather go and laid down in his cave with the fire going made by Claude. “I bet his treats her well better than I do.”

“Desoto, I do not believe that. Dira appears to not liking that sabre. If you really do care for the girl. I say go after her.” Claude said to Desoto before he flew out of the cave after giving him a wise advice.

“Where are you going?” Desoto asked.

“Just for some exercise.” Claude winked at him as he flew out of the cave into the clouds with Desoto coming out of the cave, looking up in the sky. He looked around and then smelt something in the forest. He crept along in the woods and smelt the scent he has been smelling. He walked down the rocky path and smelt fire from somewhere.

He tilted his head as he jumped on a branch above him and looked through the tree branches and saw humans camping. Desoto gasped, seeing that there is humans still living in this parts of the land. He looked at the hunters and saw they had sticks, weapons and their own animals that could protect them.

He quickly ran to his leader’s cave, informing him of this news. He ran as fast as he could until he reached Micah’s cave. “Micah! Humans, just near the border. They’re here!” Desoto warned him as Micah’s eyes widened in fear and concern as his pride all murmured and whispered.

“We must warn the sabres. Desoto, Zac, Brock with me. You all come with me.” Micah ordered as they all ran to the Valley to warn the herd and the sabres.

Desoto ran as fast as he could as he jumped from tree to tree and jumped over the river with the other sabres following him to a short cut to the valley. He made a stop and looked around at the animals. They all saw the sabres were all looking up and glared at them.

“Micah, what is the meaning of this?” Pedro asked.

“Desoto has spotted humans nearby near the mountains. Possibly going to the valley next.” Micah replied as he panted tiredly after running all the way.

“Then we must warn all of the animals and the herd.” Pedro said, turning another sabre to warn them.

“I’ll go too.” Desoto volunteered determinedly as Pedro looked at him with a slight shock on his face. The sabres all didn’t want Desoto to be near other animals, sabres or even Dira.

Pedro nodded and stepped aside to let Desoto run to find Dira’s family and saw a sloth and two possums in front of him. “Do you know where Dira’s den is?”

“Huh, up near the cave above the trees on your right, why?” Sid asked as Eddie and Crash looked up at him.

“It’s something important. Humans are here.” Desoto explained quickly as he ran towards the den. He ran fast as he could to get to their den until he slipped on the ground. He bumped his nose against Dira’s, he saw she was up from her sleep on the middle of the night.

“Desoto? What are you doing here? You are not meant to be in this part of the valley.” Dira said as she was looking around to see if there is some sabres around.

“We all need to leave. Now.” Desoto said in a distressed voice as he looked around the area in the woods for danger.

“What? Why?” Dira asked worriedly, seeing his distressed look as he looked around the woods.

“Humans are here.” Desoto replied as he saw Diego and Shira coming out of their den with their son. “I found them from where I was staying. They are near the border.”

“Then we have to warn Manny.” Diego said as Shira got the hold of her son and ran to get to Ellie. Dira followed and made sure they were safe. Desoto and Dira went to warn Manny in the other parts of the valley and saw some of the humans had got to them.

Manny was fighting back as Desoto came and pinned one of them down and roared loudly in their faces. He snarled and knocked down their sticks with Diego in leading the animals and Manny to safety with Ellie following behind.

Then there was one more human was ready to throw their stick until Dira roared and knocked him down, saving her family and ran beside Desoto through the woods as fast as they could. The Lions and the sabres all worked together to get rid of the humans as they burned down the trees.

Dira was nearly caught in the fire with Desoto shielding her from the falling trees. Desoto and Dira ran the opposite path where the herd and her family was going. The hunters were onto them as they both ran towards the edge of a cliff with the wolves running after them. “Uh, what do we do now?!” Dira asked as she looked down the cliff and saw a river flowing below them.

“We might as well jump!” Desoto exclaimed while looking at the wolves that were after them. “Jump!” The two jumped off the cliff and dived into the water with the hunters looking with frustration.

(~)

Manny and Ellie walked out of a big cave with the rest of the herd and sabres along with the lions. They all saw the valley was all destroyed, and the trees have been burned down. Peaches looked around as she helped the elderly up on their feet with Julian by her side.

“Everything is gone. What do we do now, Manny?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know. But we can’t stay here.” Manny replied as Ellie nodded in agreement, seeing that they are not safe here. “Ellie, gather them around with the sabres. I’ll catch up.”

“Alright, everyone gather around, we’re going to a safe place with the sabres acting as protection.” Ellie announced.

“And please stay calm.” Peaches urged them gently with Pedro nodding at them with a smile and ordered his sabres to safe guard them.

“Wait, where’s Dira?” asked Sid as Diego’s eyes widened and looked around for her. As well as Shira and her youngest son.

“Oh, no. Dira!” Shira cried out for her daughter.

(~)

Dira coughed and opened her eyes seeing she was on the surface. She looked around the area to see if the humans were onto them. It looks like she is in another part of the forest. “Desoto? Desoto, where are you?” Dira called out to him.

She heard coughing from behind her and saw he was dangling on a branch. She walked on the branch carefully and saw he had wounds on his back. She looked to the side of the rover and saw sharp rocks and she got Desoto off the branch and carried him on her back.

She laid Desoto down as she heard birds chirping up from the sky. She smiled and sighed in relief when she saw her best friend, Dove. “Oh, thank goodness you are alright. And is he gonna be okay?” Dove asked.

“Yes, he will.” Dira replied as she shook herself dry from the water. Dove hopped towards Desoto and heard him in a breathing too hard. She looked at the sabre worriedly as she heard Dira getting something from the bushes.

“Dove, get some big leaves. Really big ones. I’ll handle preparing the ointment.” Dira said as Dove nodded and flew to get some big leaves. Dira quickly made the ointment with her paws to ease Desoto’s wounds and pain.

Then her ears perked up, hearing some screaming from the sky and saw a brown and white bird diving down to her as she heard Dove charging in the bird that she thought was going to attack her. Dira rolled her eyes and then ducked as the two clashed into each other.

“Ugh! That was some landing.”

Dove pounced on the bird and had choked him on the neck. “Who are you and what do you want with my best friend?”

Dove saw he couldn’t say the words out loud and raised her eyebrow in confusion until she realised, she had choked him. “Oh sorry. I mean, why are you intending to hurt my friend?” Dove demanded.

“I thought your friend was gonna hurt MY friend. And I am Claude. Friend of Desoto. Now, what have you done to him?” Claude demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Dove who glared at him deadly in the eyes.

Dira sighed, seeing they don’t have time for this. She immediately went to get the leaves that Dove had found and placed it down on the ground. She used her paw to put the ointment on Desoto’s wounds. Claude calmed down seeing that they were going to help him. “O-oh, my apologies. I thought you have harmed my friend.”

“He saved me when the humans were attacking the valley.” Dira said as they all heard Desoto waking up and shaking, getting the water out of him.

“Ugh, where are we?” Desoto asked groggily as he looked around and then saw Dira was with Claude and her friend. “Are you okay?” Desoto asked as he walked towards her.

“I’m fine. And you’re not. You need to rest up.” Dira said sternly.

Desoto looked at his side of his body and felt some ointment. He looked over the berries that was mixed with her fruits that could be used for healing. Desoto looked over at Claude who was urging him to say thank you to Dira.

“I suppose I should say thank you.” Desoto said.

“You’re welcome.” Dira smiled softly and then looked at Dove and Claude. “Now, what happened to our family?”

“You mean, your family.” Desoto corrected.

“We don’t know. All I know is that they were moving up north to the safe places on the land. Your pack leader and Lion leader are now leading them to safety away from the humans.” Dove replied.

“And with the humans. They have destroyed the whole valley.” Claude added as Dira and Desoto looked at each other. They were clearly worried about their pack and the pride, also family and friends. Now they are far away from home and from their families. They are in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from their respective pack and pride, they all work together to get back to their home while they are on the run from human hunters, but got a bit lost on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new chapter! Sorry if I was gone for a while, but here is the second chapter! I really wanted to make some parallels to the first Ice Age Movie and introduce the humans again while showing the new main characters going on a new adventure. 
> 
> Please, you are more than welcome to comment and feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dira woke up to hearing Dove and Claude arguing over which direction they should take to go back to the valley. She sighed tiredly and looked for Desoto, but he was nowhere to be found. She raised an eyebrow and stood up on all of her legs. She looked around the clean and fresh forest. It looked peaceful and quiet.

“I say we go this way!” Dove exclaimed positively.

“No, I say we go down this path down to the mountains.” Claude said confidently.

Dira sat down and watched the two birds arguing all morning with her ears perking up, looking behind her and saw Desoto had gone hunting. “Thought you might be hungry.”

Dira smiled softly and looked at the fish he had caught. She was starving and was looking forward to eating them for the morning. Desoto sat down next to her and ate their breakfast. Claude flew on Desoto’s back and asked him. “Where do you think we should go?”

“I really don’t know.” Desoto said with uncertainty.

“I think we should follow the river back home. It could take us back to our respective packs.” Dira suggested with Dove looking around the forest.

“I don’t know Dira. We never been to these parts of this forest.” Dove said, looking at her friend.

“Perhaps we should leave it to the professional hunter to guide us home.” Claude said, flying down on the ground with Dira glaring at him.

“You call me not a professional while your best friend is?” Dira growled, lowering her head down to his level. He was shaking in fear to see her angry at him. Desoto came in between the two of his friends.

“Maybe, we all should learn how to work together, come on, D. Let’s just explore the forest and find our we can find our way back home.” Desoto suggested with Dira sighing in defeat.

“That sounds like a good idea, come on, Dove.” Dira beckoned her friend to sit on her back. She flew on her friends back and looked at Claude with her eyes narrowed and huffed, looking away from him.

“I think she doesn’t like me.” Claude gulped in fear.

“Oh, come on. I am sure she does.” Desoto chuckled, following Dira into the woods.

(~)

“I don’t know Diego, what if she got captured or what if she got hurt?” Shira voiced her concerns with her youngest son looking at his parents worriedly. He wanted his older sister back to them. He was fearing he had lost his sister.

“Is Dira hurt?” Theo asked his parents.

“No, no, tough guy. Your sister is safe. I am sure of it.” Diego assured his son.

“Desoto is with him.” Manny approached the sabres with the pack coming towards them. “One of the sabres saw Desoto saving Dira but lost the trail.”

Diego and Shira both sighed in relief to hear that their daughter was alright. They saw Pedro walking towards them. “Do not worry. We have trained your daughter to hunt and to survive. She’ll be fine.”

“And we also trained our daughter. She’s one of the finest huntress we’ve trained.” Shira said with confidence and faith that their daughter will be safe. For now.

“So we have to move out of the valley. We are not safe here. We need to travel.” Pedro said with Micah walking towards them.

“Perhaps we’ll seek shelter in the mountains.” Micah suggested, looking at the herd and Pedro. “I had talked to my Lions, they agreed to let you stay at our mountains until they had returned to us safely. Until then, you don’t have to worry about staying with us.”

Manny and Pedro had agreed with the terms and they all had started their journey towards the mountains. Diego and Shira looked at each other worried, they were still anxious about their daughter’s safety, but both believed Desoto will be there to help her out there.

“Don’t worry, kitty, she’ll be fine.” Diego assured her as they nuzzled against each other before moving on with their journey. Manny and Ellie walked ahead of the herd with the other animals following from behind. Julian and Peaches were both praying for Dira’s safe return as well as everyone in the herd. They are praying for her safe return to them, hopefully they’ll find the mountains.

(~)

Desoto was watching Dove and Claude flying above them in the skies to be on lookout for humans. He glanced over at Dira who was scouting the area, possibly for humans and they needed to eat something on the way. Desoto caught up to Dira walking beside her. “How are y-you holding up?”

“I am alright, Desoto, just worried about my family.” Dira replied short with Desoto nodding slowly until he was hit by a branch in front of him. He took it down with his paw and continued walking beside her.

“I know. And we will make it back, the mountains are the only safe place they would go to.” Desoto said to her. “It may not be much, but I assure you, it’s a safe place.”

“But I also heard it’s a place filled with Lions that used to hunt down the herd.” Dira said, turning to face him.

Desoto’s ears pressed down and sighed. “As I was saying, they had changed. I am more certain Micah will not let the other Lions touch your herd. Besides, I don’t see the point of living in a herd.”

Dira narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend and sighed. “The herd is my family, as my Uncle Manny said, you are more than welcome to come and live with us. We take care of each other. My mother joined them after she left her pack and the pirates.”

“Heh, well, I am a half breed. No one will ever accept me.” Desoto chuckled dryly, remembering how the other sabres treated him before meeting Dira. “The Lions accepted me, not the herd.”

“But my family did. To make you feel better and not irritated, my parents do really like you.” Dira said walking past him.

Desoto furrowed his eyebrows together and continued to walk behind her until they heard something snapped. Dira was on guard and looked at her surroundings. She looked at Desoto who was trying to hear something, but it just suddenly became quiet. Claude flew around the area and he squeaked when he saw other animals stalking them in the forest. He flew down to warn his friend until a dire wolf came at him. He screamed in fear, catching Dira and Desoto’s attention while Dove was flying away.

“RUN!” Desoto cried out to Dira who was running ahead up the mountain until a wolf appeared and Dira attacked the female wolf and rolled down the mountain with Desoto fighting off the male wolf but jumped over him to look for Dira.

“Hey, Pinkie! Go help Dira, Claude and I will be getting these wolves away. Meet us down the river!” Desoto cried out to Dove who nodded and panted frantically, flying to where Dira was. She was running down in the canyon and looked above her to see Desoto was leading the wolves away while they howled.

Dira ran and made a hard left with an dead end. The wolf behind her cackled, thought that she had her trapped until Dira ran up the rock wall. “Whoa.” Desoto breathed out, impressed with her skills as a hunter. She was already at the river with the water rushing out of the waterfall. Dove landed on her back and screamed seeing the wolf was onto her until Desoto pushed her into the river.

“Come on, through there!” Desoto ran into the deepest forest with Claude diving down and poked the wolves’ butt as they all yelped in pain. Dove laughed and threw acorns on them. Desoto and Dira both stopped running thinking they had stopped chasing after them.

Until a wolf pounced on Desoto as they fought each other and growling and snarling. Dira watched in terror until she snarled at a grey and white wolf jumping in front of her. They wrestled around the deep forest with Dira kicking her off of her and the female wolf fell down the edge of the cliff.

She looked behind her seeing Desoto was in a brutal match against the wolf who was clawing him on his wound from falling down the waterfall. She charged at the wolf who was fighting against him and slashed him across the face, shielding Desoto.

Then a tree truck fell down on the wolves mysteriously, they looked at who knocked down the tree was another wolf, but it seemed to be in an opposite wolf pack. Dira helped Desoto up and saw more claw marks on his legs and chest.

Desoto hissed in pain, leaped to a resting place with Claude flying over to his side. He looked at him worriedly with Dira looking at the small wolf who had helped them. “Who are you?”

“Oh, I am Tiombe.” Tiombe replied with a cheery smile, seemed not so fazed that she just knocked a tree truck on the other wolves, saving them from being attacked.

“…Oh well. I suppose thanks are in order. Thank you, Tiombe.” Dira said politely, smiling at the young wolf in front of her. She stood with a smile.

Desoto hissed in pain and walked to Dira’s side. “Yes, thank you and I’m sorry. But we are on a bit of a hurry.”

Dira frowned and then looked down at the wolf. “Sorry, we are really in a big hurry.”

“Oh, the-that’s alright, but I wouldn’t go that way. That’s where the humans are going.” Tiombe warned them, making Desoto and Dira look back at her.

“What?! How are they moving so fast?” Claude asked frantically as he flapped his wings.

Dira frowned and turned to the wolf. “Is there a faster way to get to our families?”

Tiombe hummed and looked around as she jumped on a tree trunk. Looking at the view where the fastest way to get their families as possible. She looked down the waterfall and turned back at them. “Just across, past the mountains. That might be the way to get to your family.”

Desoto and Dira both looked at the horizon where the mountains are. It was a long trip to get back to their pack and herd. “I hope my family does make it safely away from the humans.”

“Hey, everything will be fine. As long as we don’t make any stops along the way.” Desoto said as he leaped down the path.

“But you are injured, Desoto, at least get some rest first while we find something to heal those wounds.” Dira stated, looking at his leaping paw. “You barely can take another step.”

“That I agree.” Dove agreed with her friend until she shook in fear, seeing Desoto was growling in anger.

“Fine, fine. But after that, we walk.” Desoto growled in frustration, letting others seeing him weak and injured. Dira sighed in relief to see him surrendering for now to let him rest up.

“Uh, I got a great spot for you to rest up.” Tiombe smiled at him politely at the half-breed. Desoto glared at her which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. “Or…. Not?”

Desoto just grumbled and walked slowly to a nearby cave with Dove getting water for Desoto with Claude. He had stayed close to his friend, seeing Dira was carefully tending to him. Dove carefully put the leaves over his wounds and injuries while she put some ointment with Desoto roaring in pain.

“Ow! Can’t you be more careful?!” Desoto exclaimed angrily.

“If you hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!” Dira shouted back at him while tending to his injury on his back and paw. Desoto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He sighed in defeat and let her help.

“Oh, let her help, my furry friend. She’s seem quite skilled and helpful.” Claude said to his friend.

“And she is the most trained sabre and is to be mated with Steel by the next full moon.” Dove nodded with a smile. Dira gasped and grabbed her by the tail feathers.

“Dove!” Dira hissed.

“Hey, don’t worry, princess. I already knew. Claude told me when I first came back.” Desoto said to her.

“And it didn’t bother you?” Dira asked him, trying not to sound like she’s disappointed.

“Hmm, let me think…. No. It doesn’t.” Desoto replied while laying down on the ground.

Dira rolled her eyes, thinking why she wanted to be friends with him when they first met. He was a strange yet, friendly cub and now he’s a fully trained half sabre and half-lion. But she was happy to see him, so she thought. She looked out of the cave, seeing the sun setting down the horizon. She missed her family. But she had been taught to survive without them at a very young age.

Meanwhile, Diego was with his wife watching the sunset while Theo was sleeping with his Aunt Ellie and Uncle Manny. They both were remembering they watched the sunset together. “I remember Dira waking us up for her first day of training.” Shira sighed.

“Yeah, and we’d promise to teach her everything we know. She’s well trained and we taught her to survive out there.” Diego assured her. “The Lions are more than kind to give us shelter in their mountains.”

“And what if we never see her again?” Shira asked worriedly.

“We will. And she’s going to find us here. In this mountain with Desoto.” Diego assured her, nuzzling her. They watched the sunset together while remembering their moments during their daughter’s early childhood.

(~)

_Diego was walking around with Shira in the forest with their youngest cub, Dira playing in the grass until she tripped over. Diego chuckled lovingly and then helped her up on her feet. “Thanks, Daddy.” Dira laughed with Shira licking her passionately._

_They both watched Dira running around the lake and saw sabres playing around in the field. Shira and Diego had welcomed the other sabres with Manny. They had found out more sabres were living in Switchback Cove. They all had agreed to live together peacefully._

_“Diego, why don’t you teach Dira who to hunt? I know how much you wanted to teach her how to hunt.” Shira suggested to her mate._

_Diego looked over at their daughter who was playing in the water with the other cubs. She was carefree and outgoing. She was exploring the other places in the valley. All sabres were free to roam in the Switchback Cove with Diego and Shira in charge with the leader of the pack, Pedro._

_Diego smiled at his young cub and went down from the cliff to talk to her. “Hey, ankle biter, say, you want to learn how to hunt?”_

_Dira’s eyes lit up and wiggled her tail back and forth. “I want to Daddy! So that I can be the best hunter you have ever trained!”_

_Shira smiled from the distance, seeing her husband teaching her how to hunt. Staying low as she could, so she could stalk her prey. Funny thing that Sid is her target. As she let out a little roar, Sid exclaimed in fear until he saw it was only Dira. Brooke cooed at how cute she looked like._

_Diego smiled proudly of his daughter, knowing she’ll be the best hunter that he’ll ever trained. He had hoped that she’ll grow up knowing what she wants to be and what to do._

(~)

At night fall, Dira was up, keeping watch as she looked up at the moon. She sighed and laid down on the ground while looking back at Desoto. He was healing up and sleeping peacefully next to Claude. Dove was on a tree branch, sleeping peacefully. She looked to her left and saw Tiombe sleeping on a rock. Dira, herself cannot sleep and was missing her family. She often wondered how the rest of the herd is doing.

“You can’t sleep?” Desoto whispered softly.

Dira sighed and looked back at Desoto who was wide awake. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, until I wanted some water.” Desoto said watching her getting up to get some water for him. good thing they were close to the river, much more easier to get water for themselves.

She came back shortly with a shell filled with water. “Here. It’s full. You need it more than us.”

Desoto drank only half of the water and licked his mouth, while looking at Dira’s stripes and her orange fur. Also her blue-green eyes sparkling in the night sky. “Now I see why that sabre Steel wants to marry you.”

“And that is?”

“Your looks. Your gracefulness.” Desoto replied.

“I do not have feelings for him.” Dira scoffed as she laid back down while looking up at the night sky with the stars shining through.

“Why not? He’s a decent sabre. He’s…. well, much better than a half breed. He sure does hate me, but I could see he’s a good sabre.” Desoto reasoned as he licked his paw. 

“That’s what everyone says, including my family.” Dira said, looking away from him. Desoto’s ears pinned back and then sighed softly.

“Look I’m sorry. About before. I was a bit of a jerk, but I am really just mad that I missed out on everything we could’ve done as friends.” Desoto apologised to her. Dira smiled gently at him while they both looked at the night sky.

“Well here we are…..on an adventure. Together.” Dira chuckled softly.

(~)

The next morning, Dira was the first one to wake up. She looked back to see Claude and Desoto were still sleeping. She walked out of the cave they were in and saw Dove was already awake. “Hello, D. So, how is Mr. Grumpy Cat?”

Dira chuckled in amusement. “He is fine. And why you don’t like him that much?”

“I do not know why. But he seems to be another…uh, good candidate.” Dove smirked.

“Oh, and why do you think that?” Dira asked innocently as she looked around and saw Tiombe was walking towards her.

“Good morning, I found us some food. Thought it might give you enough strength to get past those mountains.” Tiombe offered with a smile.

“Thank you.” Dira thanked her with a kind smile.

“Also, he mumbles your name when he was asleep.” Dove giggled as she flew away. Dira rolled her eyes playfully with Tiombe looking at her in confusion.

“Dove can be way too observant. Desoto and I are just friends.” Dira explained.

Tiombe hummed with her tail wagging back and forth slowly. “Hmmm, I do not know about that for sure. I mean, he does seem to really care for you.”

Dira looked back at the grey wolf but she spoke up before she could. “But who am I kidding? I barely knew you guys. We just met. And also, I think he does really care about you. Deeply.”

“I think that would be the case.” Dira chuckled softly as they walked back to the cave with the meat that Tiombe had found. Desoto was already up and observed the horizon and the view of the clouds, sky and the birds flying above them.

“Now this is the life.” Desoto sighed contently and looked at the girls who were talking down below. He saw Dira was smiling at the wolf and her bird friend. “She’s fine without me.”

“Why would you think that? Clearly, she doesn’t love or like Steel at all. This is your chance to get closer to her.” Claude encouraged him to take action.

“And what? I’ll be miraculously accepted? You know it is painful to know that every sabre in the valley hates me because I am a half sabre and half mountain lion.” Desoto voiced his frustration and pain to his friend. “She’s better off without me after this is all over.”

“Hey, Desoto, we got some food for us and then we will continue with our journey.” Dira said to him as she stood next to him, making him seeing her blue-green eyes.

“Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, thanks.” Desoto stuttered in response, lost in her ocean eyes, and saw his friend was snickering silently until Claude shut up seeing his friend was growling at him.

They all decided to keep on going with their journey and kept on walking along the river that leads to the mountains where the Lions live. And they decided to let Tiombe come along, seeing she has been separated from her wolf pack. Dira perked up and heard something snap. She sniffed the scent that was close by and looked up in the trees. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Something wrong, princess?” Desoto asked, looking back at the orange sabre.

“Nothing… Must be my imagination and please, stop calling me princess.” Dira said as she walked beside him. Desoto laughed a little in amusement. “I am not really, you know, heir to the pack whatnot. I am just a fellow member of the herd.”

“Well, every sabre thought so. So does the Lions.” Desoto grinned. “They all thought of you as a… well, most trained hunter along with the other sabres in the valley.”

“My dad did train me. So did my mom.” Dira smiled proudly.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did your parents meet?” Desoto asked curiously.

Dira smiled and looked at him. “That’s my favourite story. So, my dad, Uncle Manny and Sid were washed away in sea until they came across a pirate ship and that’s when my dad met my mom. He was love-struck when he first saw her.”

“Wow, a pirate. I never imagined.” Claude hummed as he landed on Desoto’s back.

“A uber tracker and a pirate. Sounds like a perfect couple to me.” Desoto chuckled with Dira joining him. “But still, at least your parents stayed together.”

Dira looked at him with sympathy as he stopped realising what he had said. “Forget it.”

She was about to speak up until an arrow came and grazed her leg as she roared painfully. Desoto looked back and saw a hunter was onto them. “How did they find us fast?” Tiombe asked worriedly.

“Take the birds and run! I’ll get Dira.” Desoto ordered, helping Dira up to her feet while her injury worsened when they ran through the woods with arrows shooting down on them.

Desoto tried her best to help her stand up along the way. He growled when he saw the dogs were onto them. He ran towards them and roared ferociously as they all scurried away back to their masters.

“D, how well can you swim?” Desoto asked.

“You are not asking to jump again, are you?!” Dira exclaimed as they both looked down the waterfall. “You’re insane!”

Desoto looked back at the dogs that were barking and growling at the two sabres. “It is either this or those dogs, princess. Jumping is our only option and wolf girl is already down below with Dove and Claude.” Dira growled in frustration and then jumped down the water fall with Desoto following suit.

(~)

Diego walked with Manny by his side as he could tell that he knew he was worried about his daughter. “Relax, Dira was trained by the two of you, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Manny assured his best friend.

“Thanks, buddy. Shira could not sleep at all last night. And Pedro and Micah are still out there, searching for them. Dira’s friends has been asking us if we have heard from the leaders.”

“I know, it’s rough. Peaches and Julian had their own search their own way this morning and Ellie too. I am sure she with Shira. Sid, is well, Sid. But I know he is worried.” Manny said.

The two heard the Lion, Micah was walking towards them. “We have tried finding one of our own and your daughter. But we are most certain that Claude is with them.” Micah assured them.

“Thank you. We appreciate it.” Manny said with a smile and then saw Ellie walking towards them. “Well?”

“No trace of her yet, Julian and Peaches are still out there.” Ellie replied softly, seeing Diego sighing in defeat. “Don’t worry, Diego. Your girl is just like you, stubborn, brave, courageous and fearless. She’ll find a way to us.”

Diego smiled a bit. “Thank you, Ellie.”

“No worries. Wait, where’s Shira?” Ellie asked, looking around.

“Probably with Theo. He missed his older sister.” Diego replied, looking at their temporary home up in the mountains. They all stayed there for a day. His family has been missing Dira as well as her mate-to-be, Steel, her friends and other mountain lions.

(~)

Washed off the shore, Desoto coughed as he got out of the water and looked everywhere for Dira, Tiombe, Claude and Dove. “Guys, Dove, Claude, Tiombe? Princess? D? Dira!” Desoto cried out to the group.

He heard wings flapping. He saw Claude and Dove were safe. As well as Tiombe. “Where is Dira?” Dove asked worriedly.

Desoto panted heavily as he looked around for the sabre. They all ran to the shore to find her. Tiombe was looking around the water with Claude flying over the area, looking if the hunters might’ve gotten to her first. Dove was with Desoto looking for her.

Desoto growled in annoyance, not being able to find her. “I’ll check in with the others.” Dove said to the half-breed, but he didn’t say anything but kept on moving forward to find her. He climbed on all of the rocks and jumped on the ground, hearing coughing.

“D? Dira?!” Desoto called out to her and found her washed up the shore. He ran towards her quickly to see her shivering. He looked around to find a safe place to lay down. He dragged her towards against the wall and he checked on her breathing, seeing her opening her eyes. Desoto shushed her softly and let her lay down on him as he kept her warm.

Few seconds after finding her, Desoto still stayed with her to keep her warm. Dove was looking t her friend worriedly, bringing her grapes to eat. Tiombe brought more firewood to the campsite. “Ah, this is all I got.”

Desoto nodded quietly and looked down at her with Claude. “Her leg, Des.”

The young half-breed looked at her leg and saw it was scarred. She was washed up underneath the water in the river, got hurt. He sighed and turned to Claude and Dove. “See if you can find something for her to heal up.”

The two birds nodded silently and flew to find some kind of ointment for their friend while Tiombe thought of something. “There might be some other fruits to make her feel better. I’ll be back.”

Desoto was about to tell her something but didn’t speak up. Didn’t want to disturb her sleep. Dira had stopped shivering after the fire had been set up. He checked his surroundings and saw the hunters were passing by. He put out the fire and shielded her body away from the humans. He growled softly and heard Dira was waking up.

“Shh, humans are coming.” Desoto whispered. Dira nodded with Desoto helping her up to move against the wall. To hide themselves from the humans that were walking around the river. Until they were out of sight, they both got out of their hiding spot to see that they were safe.

Desoto looked back to see Dira was leaping. “I have been through worse than this from training.” Dira said to him softly and licked her paw.

“Hey, don’t walk around so suddenly.” Desoto said softly.

“I’m going to be okay. I-I don’t want to slow down.” Dira insisted as she walked past him with him looking at her worriedly.

“Dira, you’re hurt, and you need rest. The others and I will look after you once you are fully healed.” Desoto convinced her to rest up from her wound. “It will be okay. We’ll get you home and get your properly healed.”

(~)

Diego was sleeping in a cave with his wife, Shira by his side. Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Julian were on the other side of the cave. Sid and the possums are sleeping next to Ellie on her left. Diego’s ears perked up, hearing someone walking. He woke up to see his youngest son walking out of the cave. He walked out to follow him seeing him looking at the night sky.

“Hey, buddy, what are you doing out here? It’s cold out.” Diego said softly to his son.

“I just miss her. You think she is okay?” Theo asked worriedly.

“Your sister is strong like your mother she will come back to us. We just need to wait and see, buddy.” Diego assured him. “Dira has been trained to be a hunter and so are you. She had taught you a lot of things too. Remember when you first came into this world and she shown you the valley?”

“Yeah, she brought me to the field where I can see the antelopes and also playing in the water, learning how to swim.” Theo nodded with a small smile, remembering his best memory of his childhood. Diego smiled at that memory when they had announced she was going to be a big sister. She was delighted to have another sibling along the way.

_Dira was looking at the den curiously while she stood in between her father’s paws. She was waiting patiently for the birth to be over. She could hear her mother’s pained cries from outside of their den. “You think Mom will be alright?” Dira asked._

_“I am sure she’ll be fine, Dira. It takes time.” Diego assured her._

_“Yeah, Shira’s with Ellie and Peaches, she’ll be fine.” Manny smiled at his niece._

_Julian nodded by the older mammoth. “Exactly and she’ll be fine once she has your sibling. You brother or sister. Everything will be alright, D.”_

_They all waited and waited with Dira laying down next to her father until they heard so more pained cries from the den. Diego immediately stood up with ears perked up, hearing baby crying. He slowly entered his den seeing his wife, Shira tending to her newborn cub. Revealing another orange cub with blue eyes. “It’s a boy, Diego. Dira has a baby brother.” Shira said lovingly._

_Diego smiled and laid down next to her, taking a closer look at his new son and looked at the entrance of their den, seeing Dira was waiting to see her new brother. “Come on, sweetie. Come meet your new brother.” Shira beckoned her to come and meet her new sibling. Dira slowly walked towards her parents and Diego smiled gently showing her new brother. She smiled brightly and gently licked his face. She already loved her baby brother._

Diego smiled at the memory and felt his son was cuddling in close to him. He laid down next to him and watched the moon shining brightly above them. He missed his daughter greatly and had prayed for her safe return.

Far from them Trix was looking at her fellow sabres and checked if they were all accounted for until Steel appeared. “Steel.”

“Trix. Sorry. I was just making sure that all of the mammals are accounted for.” Steel smiled a bit.

“Oh, well I am checking all of the sabres as well. And um, I couldn’t sleep.” Trix explained why she was up all night.

“You are worried. I get it. I know it is hard, but I am sure she’ll be safe as Diego said, she’s with Desoto.” Steel said as they both walked along the path together.

“Yeah, I do hope Desoto does help her get back home. After all, his pride so waiting for his return as well.” Trix said as she walked.

Steel nodded in agreement seeing the Lions were still up, possibly waiting for Desoto to return. He could see that he does like Dira secretly and he felt somewhat jealous of their mysterious relationship.

“Trix, do you…. uh… remember our childhood together?” Steel asked nervously but kept his composure.

“Yes, we were friends until you decided to spend more time with the bad boys.” Trix chuckled with Steel smiling.

“Uh, sorry, if I turned out to be a jerk to you sometimes. And with the fact I didn’t tell you that I am to be mated to your best friend, Dira.” Steel apologised to her seeing her smile softly.

“It’s alright. I understood it was for the best and you are Pedro’s son.” Trix smiled at her childhood friend. “Dira doesn’t even know that the two of us used to be so close.”

“She doesn’t?” Steel asked in disbelief.

“Nope. But I think she already figured it out. Lily doesn’t know yet.” Trix replied with a grin as she jumped on a rock in front of her with Steel catching up to her. “And besides, they’ll accept it. In time. Lily has a crush on you as well.”

“Who doesn’t? How can you resist?” Steel wiggled his eyebrows in amusement with Trix rolling her eyes playfully.

“I think I can resist. Dira was able not to fall for your charms.” Trix said to him as she laid down on the rock, watching the moon shining brightly. Steel just sat down next to her quietly with the wind blowing gently.

“You think they’ll be able to come back?” Trix asked.

“Yes, they will. Desoto is with her. If those two can survive the wild, it’s those two. Even though I don’t really talk much to Dira or Desoto.” Steel replied confidently and laid down next to her. Trix looked at her childhood friend with a smile as they both turned back to watch the moon together.

(~)

Early in the morning, Desoto woke up to watch Dira sleep next to him with a smile on his face until he heard giggling. He groaned softly and looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Claude was the one who was giggling. “Shut up! She’s sleeping!” Desoto hissed.

“Sorry. I mean, you two look like mates already.” Claude chuckled.

“Very funny. And she is to be mated to Steel.” Desoto whispered back to him, doesn’t want her to wake up as well as Tiombe who was sleeping with Dove.

“Except you are missing the fact, she doesn’t like Steel that much. She likes somebody else.” Claude pointed out to his friend. Desoto looked away from his friend and looked at Dira who sighed softly in her sleep. “Who do you think she likes this whole time?” Claude asked.

“Claude, I am a half-breed. How can someone like me even be with her?” Desoto whispered. “I mean, the Lions and Sabres hate each other.”

Claude sighed heavily and then spoke up. “You could prove your worth to her family. Her parents. She said so herself her family does like you.”

Desoto calmed down and thought he was right. Her family didn’t shun him like the rest of the sabres. The Lions did accept him as well but still, he wanted not to cause trouble between the Lions and the Sabres. It was bad enough that Steel hated him because of who he is.

“Think about it my friend.” Claude said to him. “I am gonna get something to eat.” He flew away from the group to find food, leaving Desoto to his thoughts and looked at Dira. He smiled softly and laid back down and went back to sleep.

After a couple of minutes, Dira woke up to seeing Desoto was gone. She got up slowly and saw Tiombe trying to catch some fish with Desoto and Dove in the river. She smiled, seeing his genuine smile. “Good morning.” Dira greeted them.

“Oh, morning!” Tiombe cheerfully greeted her while Desoto slipped on a rock and fell down in front of Dira. “I don’t suppose he knew how to get some fish for breakfast.”

Dira giggled while Desoto grumbled. “Ha, very funny. So, how are you feeling?”

“I am feeling better. We can get a move on after we eat.” Dira replied with a smile with Tiombe cheered as well as Dove who flew down next to her.

“Glad to have you back, partner. Desoto had stayed with you to keep you warm away from the cold.” Dove smiled until her beak was covered by Desoto.

“Yeah, yeah, go and help wolf girl to get food.” Desoto said quickly before he gets more embarrassed. Dira looked over at her childhood friend and smiled at him gratefully. “Yeah, yeah, I had to keep you warm throughout the night. Uh, well, I could say it wasn’t no bad, I mean. Well, I am just glad that you are alright.”

“And thank you, Desoto.” Dira smiled at him as he smiled back at her, gazing in her blue-green eyes. “For keeping warm from the cold I mean.”

Desoto chuckled nervously. “Don’t mention it, uh, come on. Let’s eat and then we’ll be on our way.” He walked away shaking his head for speaking to her nervously. Dira just smiled softly and walked behind him to go and giggled as she walked a bit faster to walk beside him.


End file.
